Jasmine and the Arabian Females Club
by Woody K
Summary: Jasmine finds herself trapped in cave and stumbled upon other women who didn't know how they got there or how to leave, but they had plenty of fun stuff to do. She eventually befriended three women and made out naked with them. Now Ariel got in on the action. Request from thedudeabies.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine woke up in a cave and was dressed in a sexy belly dancer outfit for some reason. She ended up with no memory of how she got there or even who she is, all she knew was her name. However, her attention was then drawn to what sounded like voices coming from the other side of the cave, she went to investigate the source of the noises and she soon found herself in a chamber with a large pool water in the center and occupying the chamber were several young women who were also dressed in sexy belly dancers outfits and engaging in activities such as dancing for each other, swimming in the lake in the center of the room and even having sex with each other.

The confused Jasmine then entered the room and a few seconds after entering, all eyes were on her which of course made her feel extremely uncomfortable and to make matters worse, several of the girls started wolf whistling and cat calling at her. As Jasmine walked by, she tried her best to ignore them, but did not see where she was going and fell into the lake, which was what made her a laughing stock.

It was right then and there that she met three other girls who looked like the three belly dancers as seen in the hit song, "Friend Like Me."

They asked the newcomer, "Who are you?"

The Arabian princess answered, "Jasmine."

Then, the three introduced themselves to Jasmine, one of them said, "I am Samira and my friend's names are Zahra and Nasira."

Jasmine said, "Nice to meet you all."

Just as Jasmine started to ask them questions, Zahra started licking her feet, which caused Jasmine to freak out and kick her in the face, breaking her nose and making it bleed.

Nasira started to grope her, starting with her breasts and then her butt, at this point Jasmine had had enough of their antics, yelling, "Good lord! I take back what I said! You two are perverted monsters!"

She stormed out of the room to find a way out, this resulted in Samira scolding her two friends, "Ugh! You do this every time someone walks in here! What's wrong with you two?!"

Zahra said, "Oh come on, we-"

"Shut up! I have to go look for her and apologize for your actions...again!"

Samira set out to find her. Meanwhile, Jasmine was still trying to find a way out, but could not because everywhere she turned, she just ended up right back where she started, this aimless wandering went on for quite some time until she returned to the same room again, fells to her knees and began to cry.

That was when Samira finally found her, but Jasmine simply told her, "Please, go away."

Samira tried to reason with her, she insured her, "I'm not here to do anything to you. I just want to apologize for what happened."

"Why can't your friends apologize?"

"They...were too ashamed. They couldn't face you. Look, I don't know about this place any more than you do. In fact, all the girls in this place just woke up here with no memory of how they got here or who they are other then their names. We had all been down here so long that we don't even know how long we been here and it's hard to tell since none of us ever seem to age. To be honest, we have gotten used to this place because it has lots of luxuries, like the Cave of Wonders. Everyone has made the best of it."

"..."

"Come on, let's go back. I'll make sure my friends say they're sorry."

"...ok."

After that, Samira took Jasmine back to the chamber and forced Zahra and Nasira to say, "Ok, we're sorry. We won't do it again."

Jasmine forgave them and started to engage in some of their activities, she actually had a lot of fun doing them, though she still didn't have sex because she was still not sure about it. Before they went to sleep, Samira and her friends got completely naked engaged in a massive sex orgy and Jasmine just decided to just sit and watch at first.

However, Jasmine eventually got horny herself after watching them naked and decided to join them. She stripped her belly dancing outfit and fresh tremors ran through her as the three others were hesitiant to let their hands rove her skin. Jasmine gave them her consent and was so, so excited to have her nudity caressed. There were lovely ripe tits everywhere and the scent of female arousal was heavy in the air. Sex pheromones were flying here, there and everywhere. Samira said to Jasmine, "Your hand, please."

Obedient, Jasmine raised her right arm and Samira had it touch her own vagina. Zahra and Nasira used Jasmine's left wrist to take turns rubbing their own vagina as well.

They really had Jasmine surrounded by exposed breasts. They were indeed a sight for sore eyes. Nothing happened for a couple of heartbeats, then a tongue circled Jasmine's right nipple, her eyes were closed, so she didn't know whose tongue it was. Two other tongues swiftly followed, circling her left.

Then, hands came into play, six of them, gently squeezing Jasmine's tits, stroking her sides and her tummy, constantly moving on her, tactilely admiring her curves. Tongues gave way to mouths, nibbling and sucking on a naked Jasmine, whose tits were sensitive. Jasmine felt she could make herself orgasm by playing with them a while on her own. Now, having both tits stimulated at once, but by separate lips, teeth and tongues in additon to not knowing who was stimulating what breast, unable to see and unable to reach out and identify by the sense of touch, she could only quietly speculate her arrival of her first climax

When she came, it was immense. Every muscle below Jasmine's waist clenched hard. Clench and relax, clench and relax. The sequence was long and seemed to be ever-increasing in intensity and never-ending for a bit. Eventually, Jasmine plateaued, but on and on went the nibbling and the sucking, the squeezing and the stroking.

She opened her eyes to see Samira kissing the insides of her thighs, lapping up the gallons of juice she had released. Zahra moved to Jasmine's right nipple while Nasira stayed on her left. Samira kept kissing and licking at every external bit apart from her clit, she didn't waste much time in licking her internally as well. Jasmine cried out, "Oh yes..."

It was only a matter of time before she came again, clenching and relaxing even more immensely.

Zahra and Samira traded places, now Zahra moved her tongue on and around her clitoral hood, teasing and tormenting with kisses and licked. Waves of ecstasy washed through Jasmine, who cried out again, "Yesss...

Nasira switched with Zahra so she could have a turn, as she kissed and licked Jasmine's vagina, Jasmine exploded yet again shortly. This time, it took longer to stop cumming. Jasmine's arm sockets were noticeably strained and her stomach muscles were worn out. Zahra giggled, "Come to think about it, your knees are like weak elastic bands as well."

Nasira commented, "Cumming like that seems like such an ordeal for you!"

Samira said, "Well no, it's meant to be such a sweet pleasure."

Jasmine smiled, "And it was."

As Jasmine was lying down with the other girls, ready to go to sleep, Jasmine thought to herself, "Even though I have no idea where I am, it safe to say that now that I got here, I never want to leave."


	2. Chapter 2

Months after Jasmine was acquainted with everyone the enclosed area, she noticed a familiair redhead skinny dipping around in the large pool. It was none other than the little former mermaid, Ariel. Jasmine asked, "Ariel? Is that you?"

Ariel looked at a naked Jasmine and questioned likewise, "Jasmine?"

They both looked at each other, Ariel climbed out of the pool and embraced Jasmine, saying, "Yes, it's me, Ariel."

Jasmine hugged her back and smiled, "It's so good to see a fellow princess again."

As they held each other tightly against their naked bodies, Jasmine licked and kissed Ariel's lips as fast as she could while Ariel quivered head to toe and clutched at Jasmine's buttocks.

Soon, Jasmine's fingers swirled inside Ariel's cunt, making her more and more slick by the moment. Her eyes traced over every curve of Ariel's beautiful body, then Ariel sat down and displayed her dainty feet to Jasmine, explaining, "I have a foot fetish."

"You got it. I'll pay special attention to your cute feet."

She grabbed at Ariel's right foot and it went almost automatically to her mouth, sucking her toes. Ariel had hips and legs that were quite flexible and she loved the feeling of Jasmine's tongue slipping between them, she also tingled at the sensation of her teeth scratching at them. Jasmine greedily slurped and sucked at her delicious toes like they were five tiny lollipops.

Rubbing the foot in her hands excited Jasmine as she was warming it up with friction. She then placed Ariel's foot between her breasts and squeezed them together around Ariel's foot as best she could, making sure to give her nipples a pinch as she did. Ariel said with a grin, "Hey! Take it easy now."

"Afraid you might like it?"

Jasmine bent her head forward a bit and her cute pink tongue slid out like a quiet snake and licked at the very tip of Ariel's big toe. The redhead gave her a simple smile and turned her head slightly to see Jasmine slide her warm mouth over her big toe. Ariel inhaled sharply, her spine straightening in an instant and her fingers splayed out in a snap reflex.

As Jasmine's tongue rolled around Ariel's big toe with lazy delight, Jasmine also kissed the ball of Ariel's foot, the soft smacking sound echoing through the cave. She licked a slow, dragging trail up the length of Ariel's sole and tasted the perfectly clean and soft flesh with a hint of chlorine from the pool. Ariel let out a sigh and smiled, "That's nice."

"I think so too."

In a minute, Jasmine wrapped her lips around Ariel's second and third toe, her tongue flickered all around and probed between each toe. This made Ariel start to giggle uncontrollably as she squealed and squirmed, "Stop, stop, stop!"

Her hands flapping around while Jasmine shoved Ariel's foot down between her warm legs. Ariel yelped a bit, but smiled as her toes were wrapped in the folds of Jasmine's wet puss. Jasmine wasted no time in seizing Ariel's left leg and the new set of toes was plunged into Jasmine's mouth.

Ariel moaned as Jasmine's licking and sucking took on a new tone now as her right foot was becoming more slippery by the moment from Jasmine's cunt that was warm as an oven and wet as a tangerine. Jasmine hummed with glee as Ariel's big toe teased at her opening, slipping in and out with each rock of her hips.

The Arabian princess grabbed Ariel's left foot and pulled her big toe into her mouth, Ariel started to cum almost immediately and latched onto Jasmine's leg as her hips went berserk. Their cunts slipped and slid like two oily hands preparing to give a massage. Ariel felt her head spinning as she screamed from feeling Jasmine licking all over her foot as best she could for her first time at toe sucking and foot worship.

When Jasmine blew cool air over the bottoms of the toes and sucked at her arch, Ariel reached down and fingered at her own clit, quickly bringing herself to orgasm and Jasmine did the same. Both of them were screaming, they also were now grunting and slamming into each other's pussies with earnest.

They both rode it out and as their eyes rolled back, their throats became a little scratchy from screaming so much. Jasmine and Ariel's energy slowly ebbed away, their hips slowed and their cunts were very touchy, now only barely tolerating the slightest brush against each other without sending them into another swirling euphoria.

After a few minutes of lying down and feeling high, they both sat up at nearly the same time, almost wishing they hadn't. Ariel touched and said, "Whoa! Head rush."

Jasmine smiled, "Oh! Me too! Wow! Whoa is right."

"Yeah! That's just what I was thinking."

Ariel leaned forward and kissed Jasmine. It was a soft kiss that promised many more in the future. The kiss grew long, their lips exploring and their tongues curious at finding a new playmate. Jasmine reached down and brought Ariel's dainty feet up to their mouths. The redhead jerked back a bit in surprise at first and watched Jasmine kiss and lick at her toes, all ten of them. Then, Jasmine stuck her tongue out between her toes at Ariel and made a sour face at her, Ariel laughed and leaned forward again, Frenching Jasmine's between her toes. They kissed each other through the barrier of Alice's toes and soon fell back to the floor.

Jasmine said as she started to kiss her way down Ariel's body, "This place certainly has some very interesting lifestyles in here, that's for sure."

Ariel gasped as Jasmine reached her stomach, "Yeah. Yeah, it sure is."


End file.
